Ansoald
by alixlouise
Summary: Salazar était parti, leur amour avec lui.


Bonjour, voici un Godric/Salazar plutôt chaud ! C'est la première fois que je m'essaye a un lemon, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Merci à Elenne et Fleur d'épine sur HPF pour leur correction et leurs conseils avisés. Ce texte a été écrit en cadeau de Noël pour Leeloo Lovegood.

La scène se déroule lorsque Serpentard est parti de Poudlard après sa violente dispute avec les trois autres Fondateurs, lorsque ceux-ci réfutaient son souhait de restreindre l'accès à l'école aux seuls Sang-purs.

...

De violentes rafales balayaient les marais humides, tordant les rares buissons suffisamment téméraires pour y avoir pris racine. La terre sale et spongieuse étouffait le bruit du crachin qui s'abattait sur la lande déserte. L'air glacé semblait s'infiltrer jusque dans ses os malgré le lourd manteau de fourrure qui lui tombait sur les pieds, ébouriffant sa luxuriante chevelure rousse. Le bruit criard du vent geignait à ses oreilles, sifflant comme tant de serpents une mélodie sinistre et larmoyante.

Il ne semblait y avoir âme qui vive dans les parages, bien que cette première impression soit démentie par la présence d'une immense bâtisse aussi grise et triste que les environs, seul monument de taille supérieure à celle d'un homme dans cet univers hostile. Il avait atterrit ici, à l'aveuglette, certainement à la frontière du sortilège anti-transplanage. Il poussa l'immense portail en fer forgé que personne n'avait pris la peine de fermer et parcourut le chemin jusqu'au porche au pas de course, serrant sa cape sur ses épaules.

Les gargouilles de pierre aux expressions hideuses paraissaient se moquer de lui du haut des balcons, l'enjoignant à ne progresser plus en avant. Il tambourina longtemps contre le bois sculpté avant que quelqu'un ne vienne lui ouvrir. Une grande main diaphane se posa sur le battant lorsque le loquet fut tiré et quelques longues mèches noires furent soufflées par le brusque courant d'air.

- Je savais que c'était vous, dit Serpentard d'une voix glaciale. Allez-vous en, vous n'êtes pas le bienvenue ici.

- Attendez, Salazar !

Godric se jeta contre la porte, passant son pied dans l'interstice avant qu'elle ne se referme. Lorsqu'il entra dans le vaste et sombre hall, les pans de la robe de Salazar disparaissaient déjà dans la pièce attenante. Sans prendre la peine de se débarrasser de ses bottes boueuses ni de sa cape dégoulinante, il marcha à sa suite.

Il entra dans un grand bureau aux murs tapissés de bibliothèques. Le long d'un pan, d'anciennes armoires vitrées laissaient voir sur leurs étagères de surprenants artefacts portant le blason des Serpentard. Un feu ronflait dans une cheminée de taille démesurée, projetant des ombres dansantes sur les murs et les tapis ouvragés. Une bouteille de liqueur ainsi qu'une assiette de biscuits attendaient d'être servies sur le plateau à thé qu'un elfe venait de déposer. Au centre de la pièce, un très beau secrétaire était recouvert de grimoires et de parchemins qui, à leur aspect, devaient tous déborder de la magie la plus noire. Salazar était assis derrière, faussement concentré.

- Je vous ai prié de partir, sire Gryffondor. Votre présence indiscrète sur mes terres me gêne dans mes études.

Godric était venu le cœur plein de fureur et de tristesse. La colère d'avoir été abandonné, répudié pour des idéaux qu'il abhorrait, avait rempli ses dernières semaines d'amertume. Mais plus que tout, cette indifférence, cette distance qu'installait Salazar entre eux par sa politesse outrecuidante, lui serraient le cœur.

- Cessez donc ces faux semblants dans lesquels vous vous croyez maître ! tonna-t-il en abattant ses larges mains sur le bureau. Vos persiflages ne trompent personne d'autre que vous-même. Pour une fois dans votre vie trouvez-donc ce courage qui vous fait si souvent défaut !

- Gryffondor, dit Salazar en se levant et venant se placer devant lui, que ne comprenez-vous pas dans ce que je vous ai dit ? Je ne souhaite pas plus vous revoir que de revoir Poudlard et la vermine qui y circule désormais par vos soins. Vous aviez le choix, maintenant disparaissez.

- Le choix ?! s'étrangla Godric. Jamais vous ne m'avez laissé le choix ! Votre décision de partir était prise et sans appel dès lors que vous avez compris que ni Helga, ni Rowena, ni moi ne prendrions parti pour vos idées ségrégationnistes !

Salazar repoussa Godric qui s'était approché jusqu'à l'acculer contre le bureau, mais celui-ci lui saisit les poignets, maintenant fermement ses mains sur sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air brusquement malheureux. Pourquoi ? N'étions-nous pas bien, vous et moi ? Pourquoi avoir tout gâché ?

Salazar dégagea vivement ses mains et Godric en profita pour poser les siennes sur sa taille, l'attirant tout contre lui.

- Gryffondor, lâchez-moi. Vous avez votre part de responsabilités.

Godric raffermit la prise sur sa taille et remonta une main vers le visage pâle de son amant, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts, les yeux ancrés dans les siens. Salazar tenta mollement d'éviter son étreinte, s'appuyant contre le secrétaire dans une vaine tentative de mettre de l'espace entre leurs corps. Mais celui de Godric, bien plus large et fort que le sien, se pressait contre lui, réveillant des sensations puissantes qu'il pensait révolues.

Son souffle chaud errait dans son cou, chatouillant sa peau. Ses doigts s'emmêlaient dans ses longs cheveux noirs tandis que la main sur sa hanche empoignait sa robe. La respiration de Salazar s'était faite hachée, d'autant plus que les mouvements brusques de Godric témoignaient de son intense colère.

- Gryf… Godric, ça suffit.

Une main autoritaire se glissa derrière sa nuque et les lèvres de Godric se pressèrent contre les siennes, sa langue forçant le passage pour pénétrer sa bouche. Salazar ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, respirant à nouveau à pleins poumons son parfum, cette eau de toilette qu'il avait fabriquée pour lui mélangée à l'odeur de pluie imprégnant ses vêtements. Son bras vint de lui-même entourer sa taille et ses doigts dénouèrent les attaches de sa cape qui glissa au sol dans un bruit mat. Il repoussa les épais cheveux roux pour venir mordiller une oreille qu'il savait sensible, ce qui fit immédiatement gémir son compagnon.

Leurs bouches vinrent à nouveau se trouver, s'embrassant, se caressant, se mordant dans un jeu de domination qui leur était habituel. Leurs mains descendaient de plus en plus bas, pétrissant le corps qui leur avait tant manqué, et bientôt leurs vêtements tombèrent, laissant enfin leurs peaux venir au contact l'une de l'autre. Les mains brûlantes de Godric passaient sans retenue sur les fesses de Salazar, leurs phallus gonflés se frottant l'un contre l'autre. Gryffondor se laissa tomber à genoux et prit entièrement en bouche le sexe de son amant, lui arrachant un gémissement des plus obscènes. Ayant abandonné toute retenue, Salazar poussait la tête de Godric contre son entrejambe et l'accompagnait par des mouvements de hanches lascifs.

Lorsqu'il se releva, Salazar échangea brusquement leurs positions et le plaqua face au bureau, le forçant à se courber en avant. Godric écarta les jambes avant même de sentir un premier doigt pénétrer son anus. Son dos se cambra, relevant ses fesses désireuses vers Serpentard qui en profita pour en insérer un deuxième. Il entama de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, élargissant les chairs au rythme de ses soupirs. Il n'eut pas la patience d'en introduire un troisième et retira sa main pour positionner son sexe.

Il se pencha pour embrasser ses omoplates, doucement, léchant la sueur qui commençait à perler le long des muscles saillants, s'enivrant de l'odeur particulière qui envahissait la pièce, la même que lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour dans leurs appartements de Poudlard. Il sentait Godric se crisper tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en lui, il saisit son pénis et le fit glisser dans sa main, s'attardant sur son gland duquel perlait déjà quelques gouttes de semence. Il finit par buter contre sa prostate, lui arrachant un premier cri. Il empoigna son épaule et se retira complètement avant de le prendre à nouveau d'un seul coup de reins.

Il recommença plusieurs fois, s'enfonçant aussi profondément que cela était possible, laissant le temps s'égrener entre chaque mouvement. Godric tremblait d'excitation, s'agitant et s'empalant avec de plus en plus de force sur la verge de son amant. Salazar attrapa ses hanches sans douceur et accéléra la cadence, se délectant de la voix grave de Godric qui résonnait dans la pièce, du son de leurs peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre et de la chaleur qu'il sentait monter en lui. Les yeux fermés, la respiration erratique, il finit par jouir en sentant Godric se serrer une énième fois autour de lui. Il étouffa le bruit de son orgasme en lui mordant l'épaule et il le sentit se contracter et éjaculer à son tour.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, haletants et reprenant leur souffle. Serpentard se retira doucement, encore sous le coup de la jouissance. Ses jambes tremblaient et c'est tant bien que mal qu'il se baissa afin d'attraper sa robe. Il était déjà habillé lorsque Godric se tourna vers lui, nu.

Qu'il était beau.

- Je vous remercie pour cet aimable moment de distraction, Gryffondor, maintenant je ne me répèterai plus, sortez de ma propriété, asséna-t-il avec impassibilité.

Le regard de Godric se fit soudain polaire et il s'approcha de lui avec un air menaçant.

- Comment osez-vous ? souffla-t-il. Ne venez-vous donc pas de nous prouver que l'amour entre nous est toujours vivace ?

A cet instant, dans le plus simple appareil, sans arme ni parure, il était terrifiant. Cette force physique démesurée et cette aura guerrière étaient des choses qui avaient toujours plu à Serpentard, mais à cet instant, il s'empressa de dégainer sa baguette et de la pointer sur Godric.

- J'ai grandement apprécié forniquer avec vous, ce qui ne témoigne en rien d'une quelconque affection que je puisse vous porter. Gardez donc votre amour pour ces pauvres hères de Moldus.

Gryffondor l'aurait certainement frappé. Au lieu de cela, il se pencha, ramassa brutalement ses vêtements qu'il passa prestement. Il était peut-être le plus fort, mais Salazar était assurément le plus adroit et le plus vif avec une baguette, ayant à sa connaissance les plus vils sortilèges. Il savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à en faire usage s'il se sentait menacé.

Il marcha à grands pas vers la double porte, le fixant toujours d'un air haineux.

- Je vous maudis, Serpentard, je vous maudis ! hurla-t-il avant de sortir en faisant violemment claquer les battants.

Salazar abaissa sa baguette et marcha vers la fenêtre pour le voir parcourir le jardin, passer le portail, puis disparaître.

Il s'appliqua à recouvrer une respiration calme, se servit un verre de liqueur et héla l'un de ses elfes de maison.

- Amène-moi Ansoald, ordonna-t-il.

L'elfe s'inclina et reparut un instant plus tard avec un beau garçon roux aux cheveux longs et au torse large, certainement dans la fleur de ses vingt ans.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Maître Serpentard ? demanda-t-il en s'inclinant à son tour.

- Ce que tu sais faire de mieux, répondit Salazar en fixant toujours le point où Godric avait disparu. Déshabille-toi.

...

Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire, j'espère que vous y avez pris autant de plaisir que j'en ai eu a l'écrire !

Gagnez des points de karma en laissant une review, c'est gratuit, ca prend quelques secondes, et si vous saviez comme ça fait plaisir !


End file.
